Episode 7697 (22nd September 2011)
Plot Carla tells Maria how sorry she is that she didn't believe her story about Frank. Tyrone tells Tina that he's made up with Kirsty and makes Tina promise to be nice to her in the future. Tina reluctantly agrees. Leanne arrives home to help get Simon ready for school. Peter tries to talk to her but it's clear that Leanne still has her suspicions about him and Carla. Frank arrives in the bistro where Hayley, Sean and Sally are helping Cheryl get everything ready for the wedding reception. He tells them that the wedding's off as Carla got cold feet. Everyone's sympathetic. When Dev moans about the electricity bill, Sunita suggests he cancels his golf club membership to save some money. Dev's appalled at the idea. Owen tries to fix Anna's leaky stop-cock but he hasn't got the right part. He tells her it'll be fine until the morning. Anna's not so sure. Carla returns to her flat. Maria and Liam move in too to give her some support. When Rita discovers a scratch on her car, Tina points the finger at Kirsty. She denies all knowledge and tells Tyrone that his friend is mad and their relationship clearly wasn't meant to be. Tyrone's furious with Tina when Kirsty leaves. The police question Peter about his relationship with Carla. Leanne calls to see how Carla is but it's obvious she's more interested in finding out what Peter's involvement is. Peter finds Frank alone in the bistro. Frank tells Peter that he only gave Carla what she deserved. In a rage, Peter punches Frank and the two men end up fighting on the Street. The police arrive and arrest Peter and as they drag him away, Peter tells the assembled crowd that Frank's a rapist. Leanne watches in horror. Cast Regular cast *Carla Connor - Alison King *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Frank Foster - Andrew Lancel *Cheryl Gray - Holly Quin-Ankrah *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston Guest cast *DC Joyce Malone - Olwen May Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Websters' Auto Centre *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *4 Drapers Mill Apartments, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen Notes *Richard Hammatt was credited as the Stunt Co-Ordinator on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Word spreads that the wedding is off and the police start making inquiries on the street; Peter is arrested after getting into a fight with Frank; and Leanne quizzes Carla about her husband's involvement in the break-up. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,960,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2011 episodes